Karetane Husky
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Hasukii / ''ハスキ ''- "Husky" Karetane ''/ かれた音 - "Hoarsetone"; かれた - Hoarse, 音 - Tone/Sound *Note: His name comes from the fact that his VP was hoarse while recording. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: '''UTAULOID' MODEL: K2 - Husky |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'C3~F4' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Haamone Forte (Crush) Mero ("Rival" but rather friend) KACCHI (friend) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | 15'' ''(with g-Flag older) | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Any' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'''-''' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'53 kg' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | Teddybear/ Scarf | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |TheGermanoidProject |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'4'11" feet (149 cm)' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | Kasuka ''' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |Reference ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'7th August''' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | Stuffed Animals, Snow, Haamone Forte | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | With other Utauworks YOUTUBE ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'November 11, 2012 | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Crowds, Rain' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | Unkown ' '-to come-''' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: '''Husky is a shy type who is modest and cannot open his mouth when it comes to his opinion. However he is very gentle, friendly and helpful to others but is very hesitant and gets easily frightened. |} Appearence Hair color: Short, curled, light brown hair Eye color: '''Light purple '''Clothes: Purple Scarf and Jacket (the ends of his sleeves look like microphones), grey Sleeveless top with gear pattern on the front, White Pants, White Shoes also with a gear pattern. Items: 'He always carries a little Teddybear around him (Kuma) '''Other: ''His bodylanguage is very shy and modest. Nationality: German Phrases *"I'm so sorry!" *"That wasn't my intention, I'm sorry!" *"I'm sorry to have interrupted you..." *"It was my mistake! Please forgive me!" ... Everything that includes the word "sorry". Samples The Bird That Crosses The Stars The Lovestory Of A Certain Bakeneko Raw sample of Husky's default voice Voice Configuration & Download Huskys Voice is very changeable. His default Voice sounds like a young boy, but when you change the genderfactor to 10+ or more he will sound more mature. Just play with the g-factor depending on how you want to use him or it suits the song. CV: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwAP3jgnl-YwenlOX084R19LSHc Facts *Haamone Forte is his Crush *He apologises for everything *He smiles often *He is very romantic and typical UKE *He looks very young. His height supports that. *He always wears something around his neck *In reality he often has naughty thoughts and acuses his Teddybear for that *He has an older Brother *He thinks that stuffed animals have souls *He gives VERY unimaginative names to his toys (e.g.: He calls a Bird: Birdie, bear: Kuma and so on) *On the first sight Husky is very shy and introverted but he also has a second personality which makes him very confident but he often surpresses it. When it comes to situations he cannot stand at all he cannot surpress it anymore and his second personality shows up. *If his confident personality shows up, he tends to take off his jacket *K2 stands for his Voicer, Kasuka, and the Number of UTAU. Husky is the second of four UTAU voiced by Kasuka *Husky represents Kasuka's normal and low voice. Terms of Use *You can use Husky freely but I do ask you not to use him in any romantic/shipping/pairing songs without notifying me first. - Only exception: When the partner is Forte. *Please do NOT change his Design unless it's a custom outfit for a specific Song. *I do not mind if you give him other clothes. *Please contact the Creators if you used him, because we look forward to hear those songs. Also it is a good way to see what it is to be improved. So contact us if you have/had any problems or suggestions. This page is written by the creator of Karetane Husky. Please do not change any information. Thank you. Pictures BoxArt Husky Kopie.jpg|Husky's Box Art Husky Concept ART.jpg|Husky's Concept ART The bird that crosses the stars -Husky-.jpg|Husky as seen in his Cover of "The Bird That Crosses The Stars". Karetane Hasukii 001.png|Husky's first Illustrations with Kuma Karetane Hasukii ava.png|Husky's Face Category:Voicebanks from Germany Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid